compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Custtodea
is the Janitorial Complien. It belongs to the Plain and Water Elements. It corrupts into Disgusttodea. Appearance Custtodea has a steel-gray head with two large eyes on the sides, long antennae, feelers resembling a mustache, mandibles, and blue markings. Two wings extend from the back of the head, resembling long, shaggy hair. They have segmented bodies with an orange upper section, a steel blue midsection resembling a shirt. and a yellow-orange lower section. They have four arms with three segments on each, several long orange hairs used to wipe away dust and debris, and two-toed hands. Usually they carry a spray bottle in one hand and a mop in another. They have two legs that resemble their arms, but these are usually obscured, as most Custtodeas ride around in a large yellow wash buckets with red text and symbols on it. Information Custtodeas, despite their public image, are actually extremely neat and clean Compliens. Their public image being known as "filthy" is mostly known because when an area gets coated in filth, Custtodeas will flock to it en masse, in an attempt to clean any debris that is in their way. Custtodeas are extreme germophobes, and will do anything they can to make sure any area is cleaned, often stopping whatever they are doing to cleanse themselves after being touched by anyone else. Their extremely slick skin gives them immunity to most disease, only occasionally catching pathogens on the hairs on their arms. Some fear the spread of disease through these hairs, but truth be told they are far less of a concern than most surfaces that would regularly be touched. Usually, the hairs are used to remove dust from a surface. Custtodeas are thought of as filthy due to their near constant presence near garbage and other waste, but do not be fooled, this is the filth of others who are too lazy to make up for their own mistakes. It's not Custtodeas that are filthy, it is in fact about everyone else on the planet. Custtodeas are simply committed to their cause of keeping everything clean, and deserve a little more appreciation. Custtodeas were once ported to East Collusia in an attempt to deal with rampant pollution. While still not completely safe, most argue East Collusia is a much more livable location than it was prior, due to the influence of Custtodeas nearby. It is unknown where Custtodeas get their cleaning equipment from. Every Custtodea seems to wield a wash bucket, mop, and spray bottle, but these do not appear at birth. Custtodeas, by no circumstance, need their wash buckets, but are rarely seen without them. Why this attachment is held is still unknown. Habitat While Custtodeas are very adaptable and can be found to some degree everywhere, they are most common in urban areas on the western edge of Complanet, most notably Suyzuebia, Blaseau, Iiines, Eswa, Dala, Oclyfe, Sheisil, Larantha, and Soiaca. They also appear often in Xiyule and Nagthoto. They are spotted often on East Collusia in an attempt to clean up pollution, and can be found virtually anywhere that needs cleaning. If there is a mess, chances are a hoard of Custtodeas will be there. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Custtodea is derived from "custodian" and "Blattodea," an order of insects with cockroaches and termites. Design The design for Custtodea is inspired by janitors and cockroaches. Trivia *Custtodea is not meant to be an ironic twist; actual roaches are surprisingly clean creatures, but due to often showing up in filthy households, are associated with being that way themselves. But who is it that made that mess now? *Custtodeas seem to understand Complan, and the Complan language is even used on their buckets, but they only communicate through a series of hisses and chatters. Category:Compliens Category:Plain Element Category:Water Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Compliens in a Corruption Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Urban Compliens Category:Bug Compliens Category:Gray Compliens Category:Orange Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Omnivorous Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Collusia Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Created in 2018